


marigolds and constellations

by Anonymous



Series: dreamnap fluff ft. gnf slander [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, No Angst, and george not found, but its not, dreamnap brainrot, george not found slander, he also dies a lot, just chaotic os, no beta we die like dreams parrots, they are best friends your honor, they are drunk and in feels, they are just really stressed that its unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29275764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: it's a nice feeling, to get wasted with your best friend by your side.even nicer if you actually have feelings for said friend, and he looks awfully beautiful under the moonlight and with flowers in his hair.sapnap is fucked.(rated teen and up for cursing and sex jokes. there is some tension, but we tend to stay pg 13 here)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: dreamnap fluff ft. gnf slander [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154306
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90
Collections: Anonymous





	marigolds and constellations

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi hello, welcome to dreamnap brainrot. dreamnotfound is nice, but it lacks the childhood friends to lovers vibe. 
> 
> i didn't state a shit here. are they mcyts? or just dumb drunk teenagers? the world may never know.
> 
> keep in mind that english's not my first language, and i honestly don't know the difference between has and had. and a and the. and i have vocabulary of third grader. and i guessed meaning and spelling of some words.  
> so yeah, it's kind of catastrophe.  
> it's also three am when i wrote it, and i was sleep deprived.

Sapnap really liked marigolds. 

Especially when they were entangled in his best friend’s hair, as they sat at someone’s roof, both incredibly wasted. 

“I think I can name some of these constellations” stated Dream, not caring that his friend wasn’t necessarily listening to him. To be honest, he also wasn’t paying attention to the other boy’s words. 

“Your freckles are like constellations” responded Sapnap, and damn, did he sound absolutely whipped. 

Dream, as an effect of cold temperature (and alcohol), had got delicate blush on the bridge of nose and cheeks, which made the said freckles more prominent. Green eyes were shining, and if they also were a little bit dazed (blond really has had fair amount of shots that night), Sapnap wasn’t the one to judge it. 

Dream looked ethereal. At some point, near the beginning of party, he decided it’s too hot for wearing hoodie, so he took it off, leaving himself in a tee. And god save poor Sapnap’s heart, did this bitch has some good looking arms. Later on, someone thought it’d be a great idea to decapitate all the flowers in the garden, and soon half of guests had flower crowns on their heads, necks, arms, and in one case (roses with thorns and Fundy), in pants (it was totally Hbomb’s fault, Sapnap could bet his life on it). 

Sapnap had lost Dream for a moment then. And when he found him again, the blond boy teamed up with Wilbur in making braids in Technoblade’s hair. For the record, all three were already tipsy as fuck, so the braids were ugly. And had pink daisies in them. For Wilbur they’ve got some blue forget-me-not look alikes, and for Dream – marigolds.

And it was that moment Sapnap had decided he fucking loves marigolds. 

“Look” Dream’s voice got him back to the present time “this one looks like penis.” Sapnap followed Dream’s gaze, and agreed with him. 

After one bottle of vodka he’s been carrying for three hours, everything looked somewhat like penis. 

A Cockstellation, you could say. 

“I bet yours dick is just like it. Pretty. And shiny. Like stars. Yes, very pretty.”

“Thanks” Dream smiled to him, and his soul immediately left the body. Holy shit, no one should smile this beautiful right after being told that their dick is shiny. 

There was a bit of silence before Sapnap spoke again. 

“George must have british accent when. You know. The dick things, the sex” 

“That’s fucking horrible.”

“Yeah” Sapnap loved it. He loved the way he could say anything, and Dream would be with him, just answering and existing. Even when they’re sober. 

Of course, they could try just a little bit more, and make the stargazing romantic, they both know their relationship is not the most platonic thing in the world.

But why try and be romantic, when they could just be themselves. 

“Pandas?” Dream’s voice was suddenly so soft and quiet, and Sapnap could feel his heart just melt at the nickname.

“Yeah?”

“Can you– Do you–“ Dream was lost. And honestly, Sapnap was too. 

Blond turned to him, and suddenly they were facing each other, sitting criss cross at someone’s roof. 

Sapnap could see galaxies in his eyes, this damned, green, sparkling eyes.

Dream tilted his head, a hint of smile on his lips. He still looked lost, and almost scared. 

Sapnap was fucking frightened. Because yeah, none of them was stupid or blind, but confessions always felt like trainwrecks to him. 

Or maybe he read it all wrong? And Dream was about to tell him to fuck off? And he will get with moaning-with-british-accent George? And what if—

“Yeah” he said instead of vocalizing his worries, because if he can’t make his insecurities go away, he can at least make it easier for Dream. “Yeah, I can. And I do.” 

“That’s good. I can too.” It was extremely stressing; they didn’t know for sure that they are at the same page. 

“And what if–“ Sapnap awkwardly waved at the other’s face. 

“And what if what?”

“You know” brunet could feel furious blush at his face, the outcome of alcohol and close proximity. 

“I know?” but he knew. Sapnap was absolutely positive that Dream knew, because fucker was closer. And closer. 

And then he could feel his breath on lips, and his head was spinning, and he felt like fainting, and it was just too much. And naked Quackity was in the backyard. 

Fuck Alex Quackity, the always clothesless comedic relief. 

“Alex is naked below us” he whispered, Dream’s hot breath still present on his face. 

“Yeah. I can hear” and, in fact, he could hear him. Everyone could. 

Was it Stacy’s Mom, or Bohemian Rhapsody, Sapnap’s not sure. But it definitely was. And it seemed like its' main goal was to interrupt their moment. 

“Someone’s gonna eventually get him?” said Dream, but it sounded more like a question. 

“Bbh?”

“Or Karl. Yeah.”

“Yeah.” 

The following silence was so fucking heavy. Sapnap wanted to cry. Then, something finally went through his thick, drunk-dazed skull, and he noticed that Dream’s eyes were flickering between his own eyes and lips. 

Alright, maybe he didn’t want to cry that much anymore. 

Quackity was singing something in Spanish, to the tune of Ussr anthem. 

They were sitting at someone’s (something told Sapnap it was probably Philza’s, because the backyard contained a shit ton of birdhouses) roof, almost kissing, and, unfortunately, listening to Quackity’s drunk ballads. 

The door squeaked; someone finally came get Alex. 

Bad news – it’s Schlatt. 

Even worse news – he apparently knew the song Quackity was singing. And joined him.

To be honest, the intense hate and clear murder tendencies Sapnap could see in his friend’s gaze were kind of attractive. 

Two, equally shit faced, men in Philza’s lawn were about to get brutally annihilated. 

“I’m coming down. Gotta beat some idiots” whispered Dream, without showing any signs of actually planning to get up. Instead he just shifted even closer, so their noses bumped. 

Sapnap was officially going crazy. 

It was probably just alcohol hitting up, but suddenly the only thing he could hear, feel and see, was Dream. Sapnap didn’t remember how did it happen, but he was holding Dream’s hands, grasping them like his life depended on it. 

He briefly registered Bad's screams targeted at singing duo; if it wasn’t directly connected to Dream, why did it matter. 

When their lips finally met, Sapnap was already planning his funeral in his head. 

Then, Dream fucking smiled in the kiss, and brunet literally could see gates to afterlife.

It was slow and incredibly sloppy, but none of them wanted anything else. 

Did Sapnap make noises, the ones he would be embarrassed to even think about when sober? Definitely. 

Did he care then? The fuck not. 

Dream moved his hands to Sapnap’s face, holding it with all the care in world. When he felt older’s thumb ghosting over his cheekbone, he automatically reached out to grab his shirt. 

Shit wasn’t slow anymore. 

Sapnap always had thought that french kiss is awkward as fuck. 

But damn, was it good at the same time.

Everything was so hot, and his senses were definitely overloaded. Schlatt’s strawberry candies probably were edibles, he thought briefly. 

They were sitting at Philza’s roof, with the party still loud and alive underneath them, making out. They were sitting under dicklooking constellations, flowers slowly falling out of Dream’s hair. They were sitting together, alone, and Sapnap wanted it to stay this way. 

They kind of abandoned George, but at least he wasn’t third wheeling now. So he should be thankful. 

Dream finally backed up. And don’t get Sapnap wrong, kissing was absolutely magical and breathtaking. But holy shit, Dream was beautiful. And Sapnap could spend whole life just looking at him. 

“Hi” Dream’s voice was raspy. His face was flushed, and pupils were dilated. Sapnap was in love. 

“Hello.” 

They were smiling, two idiots. 

“Sap?”

“Hmm?”

“I think I like you.” 

“O.” Sapnap’s brain shut down. Completely blank. “For real?” 

It wasn’t the perfect reaction, Sapnap was fully aware of it. 

“Yeah” Dream didn’t see to care, smiling softly. Maybe he wasn’t expecting any other response; not from drunk (and possibly high) Sapnap. “No cap.” 

"Well. That's good. Alright. I might, no. I may? Wait." Sapnap took a deep breath. "The feelings. Your feelings. Are mutual, I think."

"You think?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah..." 

Silence. It was kinda cold, when they weren't that close anymore. 

"You wanna go back to kissing, or..."

"Oh. Yeah, totally. Yes. Kissing." 

So they kissed. Again, and again. 

Time is not real, decided Sapnap, because there's no way moon is still in the same fucking place. It felt like hours. 

Dream's hands were all over his face, body, mind. He made him see (and feel) stars behind eyes. 

They both were panting by the time they parted again. 

To be exact, it was Dream who stepped back, again. Not that Sapnap cared. His best friend looked fucking amazing, with kiss-swollen lips, and watery eyes. 

Best friend?

"Dream?"

"Hmm?"

"What... what are we...?"

Dream blinked, visibly confused.

"We... are kissing?" Yea, he had a point. 

"No. I mean yes, we are. But, like, our relationship. What are we." 

"Pandas. Sap." Fuck Dream and fuck his soft tone. And his hand brushing against Sapnap's cheek. And the way brunet melted into the touch. "Love. I will be happy with whatever label you want to throw at us, as long as it'll be us."

Sapnap's mouth went dry.

"Can you repeat that?" 

"What?"

"The– the pet name" Sapnap felt small. Something awoke inside him, and he wasn't sure what to do. 

"...love?"

"Yes. Goddamn, Dream. Can we– can I be your love? And you'll be mine." 

Dream's eyes were shining. 

There were marigolds scattered around them, and stars blinking above.

Sapnap was so fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> may fuck around and write more dreamnap shorts. probably wont get better at grammar, but at least hyperfixation will be satisfied. 
> 
> have a nice day, good sir !


End file.
